Une Seconde
by Blue J Evergade
Summary: Les humains avaient raison. On ne se rend compte de la valeur des choses qu'une fois qu'on les a perdu.


-Mon ami débraillé ?

Amy pleurait devant l'ange et la tombe de son mari.

Le Docteur n'avait pas pu le sauver. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher Rory d'être pris par un Ange. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment le faire. Peut-être qu 'en atterrissant approximativement dans... Non, ça créé un paradoxe trop important. Il n'avait aucun moyen de le faire revenir dans son époque. Il était totalement inutile. Et il détestait ça.

Il connaissait bien Amy et avait conscience qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui pardonner ça. À son contact, il avait appris tellement de chose. Le bonheur d'avoir un foyer. Combien de fois avait débarqué chez les Ponds parce qu'il se sentait seul ? Il avait appris à masquer sa peine quand ils retournaient à la vie ''normale'' et sa joie lorsqu'ils le suivaient dans une nouvelle aventure. Il avait sauvé leur mariage -ce qui n'avait pas été bien compliqué- mais ils lui avaient apporté tellement plus que se qu'ils pouvaient imaginer. Alors lui ne même ne pouvait pas se pardonner ça.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, alors que tout allait si bien, ils avaient perdu Rory ? Tout était parfait. Les Anges étaient morts, New York pouvait dormir en paix. Les gens n'étaient plus obligés de surveiller leurs arrières à chaque seconde. Ils allaient tous partir de là, vers où, il ne savait pas encore, mais pourquoi pas au pub, comme l'avait suggéré Rory ? Une sortie en famille, avait dit River. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient sa famille tous les trois. Et même s'il n'avait pas épousé River, Amy et Rory s'occupaient de lui comme s'il était leur fils. Il aurait dû s'en offusquer, mais pas du tout. De temps en temps, d'avoir quelqu'un qui veille sur soi, c'était tellement agréable. Mais c'était fini. Rory avait été pris.

Lorsqu'il les avait vus sauter du toit, il avait vraiment cru que c'était la fin. Ses deux cœurs eux-mêmes s'étaient arrêtés de battre en les voyant plonger dans le vide. Mais il les avait retrouvé dans le cimetière. Et alors qu'il avait cru qu'ils avaient pu s'en sortir tous en vie, il avait soufflé. Et il avait une grave erreur. Il avait relâché son attention. Il allait les perdre encore une fois. Que se soit lui ou River. Ils ne pourraient jamais plus allait les retrouver. Plus jamais.

Amy était en larmes. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état même lorsque le Centurion était mort à cause de Restac. Il oubliait parfois qu'ils voyageaient avec lui depuis plus longtemps que les autres. Il les avait beaucoup aimé. Il aimait tous ses compagnons bien sûr, mais les Ponds étaient particuliers. Ils avaient pris une place tellement importante dans sa vie, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il les avait invités à sa mort, il avait épousé leur fille... Qui aurait pu croire que deux simples humains auraient autant influencé un Seigneur du Temps ?

Mon Dieu, Brian. Qu'allait-il-il dire à Brian ? Et aux parents d'Amy ? Et à tout leurs amis ? Parce qu'il n'était certainement pas passé inaperçu quand il leur rendait visite. Il s'incrustait dans une conversation, sortait son blabla habituel, leur disait qu'il avait un truc super-important à faire avec eux, ils les embarquaient pour les ramener dix minutes plus tard après des semaines de voyage. Qu'allait-il dire à tous ces gens ? Comment pouvaient-il leur expliquer ça ? Brian ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il lui avait promis de lui ramener en vie. Mais il n'avait jamais pu et ne pourrait plus jamais.

Amy ne pensait qu'à rejoindre Rory. Le Docteur savait que l'infirmier avait toujours plus ou moins pensé qu'elle aimait le Docteur plus que lui. Il était qu'un simple humain face à un Seigneur du Temps, il ne faisait pas le poids. Comment un simple infirmier aurait pu rivaliser avec un homme capable de vous offrir l'entièreté de l'espace et du temps ? Un peu comme Mickey et Rose. Sauf qu'Amy, à la différence de la blonde, n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer son ami. Elle avait énormément d'affection pour eux deux. Et Rory ainsi que le Docteur avait souvent pensé que s'il y avait un choix à faire, elle choisirait le Docteur. Parce que son envie de découvrir l'Univers était plus forte que son amour pour lui. Aujourd'hui elle leur prouvait que non. Elle avait fait son choix. Elle allait sacrifier sa vie pour rejoindre son mari. Elle l'avait choisi lui, pas le Docteur. Et le Docteur savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Quoi qu'il dise, il était totalement impuissant. Et il haïssait ça.

Il l'avait supplié de ne pas partir. De rester avec lui. Qu'il trouverait une solution. Mais elle connaissait la règle numéro un par cœur. Le Docteur ment. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas reprouver Rory. Il voulait garder Amy près de lui, même s'il savait qu'elle le haïrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour l'avoir empêché de faire ce qu'elle allait faire. Parce qu'il avait été incapable de garder Rory. Il ne voulait pas perdre les Ponds. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait fait son choix.

Amélia se retourna vers lui.

-Adieu.

Et elle disparut.

Les deux cœurs du Seigneur du Temps se brisèrent.

Les humains avaient raison. On ne se rend compte de la valeur des choses qu'une fois qu'on les a perdu.

Fin


End file.
